The Blade
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. The team are at a crime scene and when a man is hiding in the house he attacks Tony. When Tony and the man fight, things go down hill pretty quick, can Gibbs save his life once again?


**AN: I apologise about the error in the original chapter of this story, it was not meant to say lovers, it was meant to say agent's but when I wrote it I must have been distracted, because this is definetly not a slash fic... you'd know if it was slash. So as an apology I have edited this a bit. I hope you all forgive me.**

It was just another working day for the NCIS team and they were out at a crime scene where a marine had been murdered at. Tony was searching the bedrooms upstairs for evidence of a struggle while the rest of the team searched down stairs where the body had been found.

So far Tony had collected different fingerprints off of the window ledges that had been locked shut. He had found a bloody foot print in the bathroom and he was almost done with the evidence searching as he had checked every room.

He had one more room to go though and he walked across the hall towards a room with the door wide open. He stepped inside and he looked around at the room to see it was a total mess. It looked like a bomb had hit it as Tony scanned the room like a hawk with his eyes.

He was walking over to the window as he saw the window had a crack down the middle and as he walked over towards it, he heard a noise come from behind him. He instantly spun around and his eyes fixed on the wardrobe door that was slightly open.

His right hand went for his gun in its holster as he slowly and cautiously stepped towards the wardrobe. He was pulling his gun out of its holster when he reached the door and he put his hand on the door handle.

Before he could open the door, it swung open and hit him right in the head making him drop his gun, then stagger backwards. Then a man ran out of the wardrobe and as he tried to make a dash for the door, Tony dived on him, sending them both crashing to the floor.

The man grunted as Tony landed on top of him then he was turning over and he was on top of Tony in less than a few seconds. Tony threw a punch to the mans face as he tried to get him off and the man fell back with the blow. Then Tony pushed him forcefully off of him as he scrambled to his feet, looking around with his eyes for his gun.

He spotted his gun far away from him and he knew if he tried to get it the man would escape. The man was now on his feet and he charged at Tony, then slammed him against the wall, which made Tony yell as his back hit the hard wall.

Then the man was reaching to his pocket with his left hand and his hand wrapped around a handle of a knife. He pulled the knife out in sight, and then just as Tony saw the sharp metal blade shine under the light of the room, the man pushed the blade roughly in to the agent's stomach.

There was a loud gasp that came from Tony's open mouth as he looked down at the object that had been forced in to him, with only the handle left to be seen. The man's eyes were locked on Tony's wide green ones as he removed the knife in one swift movement.

Tony's mouth was gargling words but he was unable to pronounce anything audible as he felt the blood soaking through his white shirt underneath his jacket. His upright position was now gone as he doubled over with his hands on his stomach, that were already starting to get covered in his blood.

Tony felt himself gasping for air, like a fish out of water as he took his last breath and as his eyes slowly shut he felt himself hit the floor with a thud, then the world ceased to exist. Then there was heavy footsteps running up the stairs and towards the room where Tony lay. The man ran for the window as Gibbs ran in to the room with his gun ready and when he saw Tony face down, with blood pooling around him, he raised his gun and fired a shot in to the man's back.

The man fell to the ground then after that, Gibbs was rushing over to his agent who wasn't moving. Gibbs dropped his gun beside him as he dropped to his knees and he turned Tony over on to his back carefully. He looked at his pale face then down at the large gaping wound in his stomach to see blood had soaked through and covered his shirt that had once been white. Gibbs pulled away the jacket and opened his agent's shirt to get a better look at the wound as he held his hands on it.

"DiNozzo? Can you hear me?" Gibbs asked.

With no response Gibbs was going to waste no time as he moved closer to his agent's head, removing his hand from his stomach and he quickly leant down towards Tony's face and he held his ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he felt all of the blood drain from his face.

Gibbs moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Tony's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse as he prayed to the gods that he didn't believe in. When he felt a faint beat under his fingertips he sighed in relief and then he looked at Tony.

"Help! I need some damn help in here!" Gibbs yelled at the top of his lungs.

Gibbs looked at Tony with his ice blue eyes and without hesitating he hunched over his face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger. Gibbs took a deep breath and then parted Tony's lips, before sealing his soft lips with his own. Gibbs exhaled a breath in to his agent's unmoving lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then he sat back on his knees as he watched Tony's chest rise and fall.

"Come on DiNozzo, you are not allowed to die on my watch," Gibbs urged.

Then Gibbs could hear footsteps and then he turned around to see McGee dash in to the room with a worried look on his face. Before McGee could find any words to say he was dropping to his knees on the other side of his friend who was slowly fading.

"McGee, I need you to put pressure on the wound," Gibbs told him.

"An ambulance is on the way boss," McGee said.

Gibbs swiftly leant down and pinched Tony's nose closed again, then blew another breath in to Tony's unmoving body. When he sat back he saw his fingers that had been covered in blood had left fingerprints on his agent's nose and chin. McGee was pulling off his own jacket and then he folded it quickly before putting it over the stab wound.

"Come on DiNozzo!" Gibbs urged.

Gibbs moved down again and pinched Tony's nose, then continued with the life saving procedure while he waited for medical help. McGee pressed down harder on the wound, knowing that it was critical that Tony didn't lose to much blood.

Then Gibbs heard a faint but weak cough then a gasp as he sat back from giving Tony another breath. Tony's eyes were still closed but Gibbs knew he was conscious as he grabbed his hand in his own and squeezed it. Then the ambulance sirens were heard from outside of the house and Ziva ran in the room with the paramedics behind her. Gibbs then stroked his agents hair and he smiled as he leaned down to his ear and whispered something to him.

"You're okay DiN... Tony, nice job," Gibbs whispered with a little smile on his face.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know it's short and not that good so I apologise, but I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
